Potential
by Meek
Summary: Yamato has always been told he can do better, and it gets to the point where he's going to blow up! Ha, I suck at summaries, just please read. For Detective Spami's contest. Mimato.


Disclaimer: Nothin' ya haven't heard before. I dun own digimon.  
  
A/N: I'm trying my hand at Mimato. I'm a diehard Mishiro fan, so this is somewhat awkward for me...Anyway, please review, it'll help me know whether I should use it to help the fire to toast to Marshmellows to feed mah tummy to make me un-hungry! ::Is really hyper...x.x;:: AN..E..WAY! On with the fic! ::Insane laughter pursues:: Harharharharhar!!  
  
  
  
I've always been told I have so much potential.   
  
  
  
According to everyone else, I could be a someone, do something. I have the potential to be a great student. I have the potential to be a rock star. I have the potential to be a great older brother.   
  
  
  
I hate my "potential".  
  
  
  
I hate it because it's a nice way of telling me I suck. I hate it because it proves that I'm not good enough for anything or anyone. Every step I take I know I could have taken better. Every decision I make results in me thinking that maybe I should have done it another way. It's ruined me. I can no longer think "Oh well, heck with it", I have to imagine the consquences, and go with the sensible choice. I have to do everything by the book, and be the person everyone wants me to be. I hate it.   
  
  
  
I hate them.   
  
  
  
Not one "them" inparticular. Everyone, that sums it up nicely. I hate everyone and everything. Because they've ripped me of any personality. Because they've torn me from who I once was. I've been stripped down to the bone, and all that's showing is a blank spot. They've taken away my spirit, my life.   
  
  
  
I remember once, when I was younger, I had just started to play the harmonica. I loved that instrument, I still have it. I was learning a few shaky notes at a time, and after about a week, I decided to play a song for my dad. It was the first time I had ever shown it to anyone else, and I was so excited. I played a short little tune; happy birthday to be exact. I did my absolute best, and I remember beings so proud. I asked my dad what he thought of it.   
  
  
  
"You have definite potential, son." Was how he replied. Well, you have to remember I was only a kid, and I didn't have the slightest clue what potential meant.   
  
  
  
I wasn't a very bright little kid, I guess.   
  
  
  
"What's that mean?"   
  
  
  
"It means you'll get better."  
  
  
  
I had worked my ass off, and I had tried my hardest. I had done nothing but pour my soul into those notes, and all he had to say was "You'll get better".   
  
  
  
I guess you could say that's why I got so upset when Sora said, "Yamato, you have the potential to be the greatest boyfriend in the world."   
  
  
  
You know when the atomic bomb landed...? That was my entire world at that precise moment.   
  
  
  
I'll never be able to get over that. She told me I wasn't good enough. She was my girlfriend. I had loved her.   
  
  
  
Note the past tense.   
  
  
  
Needless to say I said some very non g-rated things, then left her. I left her flat. I didn't need someone who was to good for me. I didn't need anyone.   
  
  
  
At the time I was nineteen, to old to live with my parents, but to naive to the world. So, alone, I traveled about my home city, Odaiba. I wandered listlessly for what was probably days. I didn't even use hair gel. And let me tell you what, that's not something that happens very often. I had given up...I was alone.   
  
  
  
Then one day I was at a grocery store, looking for something cheap to buy, when I bumped into a friend of mine...Mimi.   
  
  
  
I hadn't seen Mimi in quite awhile. I had been under the impression that she was living ever so happily in America, and hadn't bothered to seek out new information, but the nevertheless, there she stood in front of me. She seemed kind of surprised to see me, too. Especially since I looked like a grungy hobo. "Ya...Yamato?" she spoke first, she always had. Even when we were kids she was always the first one to speak her mind...Or complain. Whichever found her tounge first.   
  
  
  
I grinned. That's all I had to do.   
  
  
  
She offered me a place to stay, and I refused at first. I would have much rather preferred life on the streets with the other people...but no, she was persistent, and like it or not, I soon came to live with Tachikawa Mimi, Pink Princess of the Digidestined.   
  
  
  
The first thing I found out was that I had her all wrong. She wasn't airheaded or dumb, she was actually quite bright. She told me she liked to read. Sometimes, late at night, I would sit and watch her read in the chair close to the window, knees curled up to her chest with a blanket around her, just reading one book or another.  
  
  
  
And I thought she was beautiful.   
  
  
  
The second thing I found out was that I loved her.   
  
  
  
It may have seemed upbrupt, but it was right...I knew it was right.   
  
  
  
She was freewilled, but that's not why I loved her. She was amazing, but that's not why I loved her. She was gorgeous, but that's not why I loved her. She was wonderful, but that's not why I loved her.   
  
  
  
I loved her because of one innocent conversation.   
  
  
  
I was strumming my guitar to sooth myself from any worries I was having, when she walked in. She was looking radiant as always, he lips were perked up into a smile and glossed over, and her hair, which was no longer pink, fell past her shoulders. Her eyes twinkled as she leaned against the doorframe of my room. When I was finished, she clapped a little. "That was stunning!" she breathed, her honey orbs alight with happiness. "You play wonderfully, Yamato."   
  
  
  
I couldn't help but snort. "You don't think that I only have potential?"   
  
  
  
She shrugged, then backed away from the door, walking down the hall slowly. "Who needs potential when you have talent?" With that she headed into her room.   
  
  
  
And, my friends, the rest is history.  
  
  
-End -   
  
  
A/N: Darn...I wish this could have worked out Mishiro. Anywho', I enjoyed writing it for some reason. It's for Detective Spami's Mimato/Takari/Taito contest, and well, good luck to the other contestants. I hope you liked it, and don't forget to r&r!  
  
  



End file.
